


After Pelennor

by telemachus



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telemachus/pseuds/telemachus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to After Helm's Deep</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Pelennor

On the field, I am still cleaning my knives, not yet begun to take thought for my companions, when he comes to me. Kneeling as I wipe my blades, it is easy for him to reach down, and before I am aware of his intention he runs his hands through my hair, touching my ears. I shudder, and look up, meeting his eyes as he speaks; 

“This time, it was I feared you dead. And am glad you are not.”

My heart beats wildly, I cannot answer. I reach up to return the gesture;

“I feared and am glad also.”


End file.
